Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is the identical twin sister of Liv. She's the tomboy, compared to her actress sister. But there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she and Liv attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student and school basketball phenomenon is on the rise, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catch phrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is currently dating Jacob as of Jacob's Crush On Maddie She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself an athlete. Maddie becomes the captain of the girl's basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. Biography Background History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, except she lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. She often sports a ponytail. When preparing for the dance, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player. Basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she can talk to him casually. Although Diggie likes the way Maddie flirts, Liv does not. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie (mainly Liv) weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. Relationships Family Liv Rooney ' ' (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Liv and Maddie Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a 'corny' art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along together. Parker Rooney (Brother) http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130916152007/livandmaddie/images/c/c3/Sleep2.jpg]Parker and Maddie Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Karen Rooney (Mother) To be added. Pete Rooney (Father) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach, he coaches the basketball team (including Maddie). Friends Jacob: Maddie met Jacob on his first day at her high school and she develops a huge crush on him. She really seems to care about him and like him but has trouble talking to him though in Crush-A-Rooney- Maddie asks Jacob if he liked her back after she said she loves him. She be came his girlfriend. Memorable Quotes Trivia *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was 5. *Her full name was Madison. *Maddie is an athlete and is on the girl's basketball team and happens to be the captain at Ridgewood High. *Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she is nervous. *"Bam! What?!" seems to be Maddie's catchphrase *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey are the only two people in their household to wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. *She likes to be competitive. *It is unknown why Maddie and her twin Liv got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair. *Maddie's team number is 5. *Maddie's favorite local resturant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house; *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney" *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six *Maddie volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class; * Maddie hates the mall. *Maddie is the younger twin as she was born on the 6th. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Her best friend is Liv. *Maddie doesn't know how to make a left hand turn. *Maddie is more academic, compared to her sister Liv. *Her catchprase is "Bam! What?" Gallery